


strawberries n' kisses

by princechangkyun



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Cute, Dancing in the Rain, Fluffy, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rainbows, Strawberry Picking, the boys love each other a lot hh, they're really cute ohm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 13:53:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18993946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princechangkyun/pseuds/princechangkyun
Summary: woong and youngmin go strawberry picking.





	strawberries n' kisses

woong was excited. he and his boyfriend of six months, youngmin, were going strawberry picking because it’s finally in season. 

 

they were making a summer bucket list to do together and youngmin was extremely surprised when woong told him honestly that he’s never been strawberry picking, so he immediately put it as one of the top things on the bucket list.

 

youngmin told the younger that he’d pick him up at eleven so that they could go out to eat beforehand. right now, it’s ten minutes until eleven and woong’s just finished getting ready.

 

he dressed himself in light blue shorts and a light but soft white sweater. hopefully it doesn’t get too hot today. it’s only the beginning of summer break and with luck he won’t sweat his butt off.

 

when woong’s finished his last minute touch ups, he heads downstairs where his mom is baking in the kitchen, the sweet aroma of blueberry cupcakes hitting him full force when he stands in the doorway.

 

“smells good, mama,” woong grins at his mom who glances back at him with a raised eyebrow.

 

“just good?” 

 

woong laughs and crosses the kitchen, wrapping his arms around the shorter woman. “amazing~!”

 

his mom just snorts and turns to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, which is when the beeping of a car is heard.

 

“oh, hyung must be here,” woong exclaims and rushes over to the kitchen window where the driveway is easily seen, and like woong though, there was youngmin’s sleek grey car in all of its expensive glory.

 

“okay woong-ah, go have fun. and stay safe!” she gives him another peck on the cheek before pushing woong towards the door.

 

“save me a muffin or two please!” he calls out and all he gets in response is a small laugh.

 

when woong exits his house, he jogs toward the car, quickly getting into the passenger seat. “hi baby.”

 

woong, even after the six months of youngmin using that pet name on him, blushes. “hi hyung, how are you?”

 

“i was good, but now i’m even better because you’re here,” youngmin smiled, leaning over the console of the car to leave a chaste kiss on woong’s lips.

 

“stop being cheesy,” woong whines, which is the complete opposite of how he feels about it.

 

“i’m not, i’m being honest, woongie,” youngmin replies cheekily as he starts to pull out of the driveway after woong buckles himself in.

 

 

\----

 

the couple finish eating lunch at the small diner that youngmin has been wanting to try out, and both were satisfied when they left with full tummies.

 

“now, off to the next stop. the farm where we’ll pick our strawberries!” youngmin exclaims, which gets a laugh out of woong.

 

“how far is it?” 

 

“only a few minutes away, actually. like ten minutes?” youngmin answers as he gets the car back onto the road.

 

woong hums and leans his head back against the headrest, looking out the window and watching the other cars and buildings pass by in the blink of an eye.

 

when the car stops at a red light, woong can feel youngmin’s hand going through his hair soothingly. 

 

“you look really cute today, you know?” 

 

a giggle leaves woong’s lips and he nods, “i know.”

 

“ah you little brat.” youngmin’s hand goes from woong’s hair to his torso where he pinches and tickles woong who is extremely ticklish.

 

“hyung~!” woong laughs, trying to swat his boyfriends hands away.

 

youngmin finally stops but only because the red light turned green, he moves his hand from its place on woong’s side to find the younger’s hand, interlocking their fingers and raising it to his lips to place a quick kiss on his hand.

 

woong’s heart definitely flutters as he falls harder for the black haired male.

 

\----

 

“we’re here!” youngmin announces and woong looks up from fixing the radio to look out the window.

 

the farm that they are at looks like a normal farm, minus the cows, sheeps, and pigs because it’s just a vegetable, fruit and flower farm. 

 

it looks pretty from where they’re parked because there’s a valley of different colored flowers ahead of them, next to the store where you actually buy everything in.

 

“let’s go, baby,” youngmin’s voice invades woong’s thoughts and has the younger getting out of the car after youngmin.

 

youngmin’s already a couple of feet ahead of him so woong fastens his pace in order to walk beside the elder, grasping his larger hand.

 

youngmin glances down at woong with a smile on his face. the taller quickly swoops down, placing a kiss on the boy's cheek.

 

woong grins and squeezes the elder’s hand, pressing closer to him as they walk into the little store, paying for a large basket to collect the strawberries in.

 

youngmin guides them to the massive strawberry field, immediately starting to pick what he knew were the juicy, ripe ones like the lady at the desk showed them pictures of.

 

woong looked down the long row of strawberries, warily feeling some of them and looking at their redness.

 

“you can just.. pick them off?” 

 

youngmin nods enthusiastically, “yeah. just look for the ones the lady showed us, baby.”

 

woong listens and watches out for extremely red strawberries, ignoring the yellowish-green ones, meaning they’re not yet ripe.

 

woong picks one of the first brightest ones he sees and plops it in his mouth, sure not to eat the leaf part of it. woong groans in delight when the taste of the ripe strawberry fills his mouth.

 

youngmin laughs, “does it taste good?”

 

woong nods enthusiastically as he licks at his lips, “very good.”

 

the couple continues to pick strawberries, youngmin grabbing the ones that woong couldn’t reach, each time sneakily placing kisses wherever he could on woong.

 

by the time their basket is almost full, youngmin notices the sky darkening concerningly. “huh. it looks like it’s going to rain, the forecast didn’t say so though.”

 

woong shrugs, “let’s just finish until the baskets full, these strawberries are really good.”   
  


youngmin obeys and continues to picks more strawberries, even when he feels droplets of rain on his hands. it’s when the droplets start coming down harder and faster that youngmin places his other hand that’s not holding the bundle of strawberries around woong’s waist, securing him against himself.

 

“we should go before it gets worse,” youngmin suggests and woong hums his agreement as he eats a strawberry.

 

“if you keep eating them we won’t have any left by the time we get to the car,” youngmin laughs.

 

“they’re just so good though,” woong justifies, grabbing yet another strawberry, but eating it slower this time.

 

as the rain gets progressively harder and faster, woong can feel his sweater starting to stick to his body and his hair dripping wet.

 

when he looks up at youngmin, the taller is in the same condition, his black hair matted to his forehead.

 

as quickly as they can they reach the store, hand in hand. they pay for the strawberries and rush back out into the rain, getting into youngmin’s car.

 

“i feel bad,” woong pouts, “i’m getting your seat all wet.”   
  


 

“it’s fine baby, don’t worry about it.” woong looks at youngmin reluctantly who’s grinning at him reassuringly.

 

woong lets out a sigh, still obviously pouting as they leave the farm, the pitter patter of the rain very loud against the windshield, cancelling out the soft music playing on the radio.

 

“do you want to come to my house? you.. you can stay over, if you want. i know you haven’t really met my family besides my mom but you can.”   
  


“of course i do, woongie. i just have to stop at my house to get some clothes is that okay?” 

 

woong nods and youngmin hums contentedly, placing a comforting hand on woong’s thigh.

 

\----

 

“you know what i’ve never done?” youngmin says as he cuts the engine when he rolls into woong’s driveway. 

 

woong shakes his head, unbuckling himself so that he could easily face youngmin.

 

“played in the rain.”

 

woong gasps, “really? like, not even as a kid?”   
  


 

youngmin shakes his head, “my mom was concerned that i’d get sick because i had a weak immune system when i was younger.”

 

“then get out, what are you waiting for? come on!” woong hops out of the car, prompting youngmin to do the same.

 

right away, youngmin’s dripping wet from head to toe once again, but before he can really frown about that, woong’s hands are around his wrists and he’s pulling him toward him.

 

“what do we do now?” youngmin questions.

 

woong shrugs, “just dance. play in the puddles, do whatever, really.”

 

youngmin hums, “so.. i can kiss you?”

 

woong’s breath gets caught in his throat, and he nods. youngmin places his hand at the back of woong’s neck, tilting his head up. woong stands on his toes, hands on youngmin’s chest for support as their lips collide.

 

the couple pulls away when they begin to run out of air, their foreheads knocking together.

 

“i love you hyung.” 

 

“i love you too, woongie, more than anything.” as they stand there for a few seconds more, they realize that the rain has slowly come to a stop, and it's more humid and sunny than it was before.

 

without saying anything, woong leads youngmin to his backyard to his porch where a hammock is hung.

 

“will both of us fit?” youngmin questions.

 

woong shrugs, “it’s worth a try.”

 

strategically, youngmin the tallest, gets on the hammock first, woong then settling himself halfway on the elder just to be pulled completely on top of him, his head resting on youngmin’s chest.

 

when they finally get comfortable, woong gasps, looking out into his backyard.

 

“look, a rainbow!”

 

youngmin turns to look at where woong’s pointing and, there is indeed a rainbow stretching across the sky.

 

“wow, it’s pretty,” youngmin says in awe, he glances down at woong who’s still focused on the rainbow, “but not as pretty as you.”

 

woong turns his head to look up at the black haired male, a smile on his lips. “you’re pretty too.”

 

youngmin scoffs, nuzzling his face into woong’s soft white hair, “nah, i prefer the term handsome.”

 

“okay, then you’re  _ very  _ handsome. handsomest on the planet.”

 

a laughs escapes both of the boys lips, woong snuggling against youngmin some more.

 

they fall into a fit of silence, listening to the birds chirping and the wind blowing, both boys falling asleep easily in each others arms.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first time writing about ab6ix and i have to say i really enjoyed it! i thought the idea was very cute and went along with woong & youngmin nicely.


End file.
